I Dont Believe
by kibaluver
Summary: yoai.highschool.This takes place in the future where u hav 2 take medicine so u dont like any1.&a group of ppl didnt&decide 2 make the most fun of it&escape from this hell hole.Later chappies,NaruxSasu!wow!,KibaxHina,&more.
1. Medicine

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, just Kiki and Kerowrow, and Kagome (she appears in later chapters)**

**Notes-**

**/text/- Kiki's thought**

**//text//- Kerowrow's thought**

**This is a yoai! Hurray! I am such a fan girl of those! And this is the future well sorta, it is like a year. And it is a high school fic too. **

**Now on to the yoai fic!…**

"Oh god!"

The rustled black hair girl with red and blonde streaks yelled with pleasure. Her hair went a little past her shoulders and it was really wavy. Her black eyes were cold and alone.

"Shut up!"

Her room mate yelled. She slammed a pink pillow on her and the girl shot up. She was sweating and panting hard.

Her room mate had light brown rustled hair that seemed slightly curled that went to her elbows. Her coffee eyes were shone with anger as her room mate just woke her up from a good night sleep.

The black haired girl, Kerowrow Hatake. Yep, she is the daughter of the gym teacher, Kakashi Hatake. And sadly…Kakashi is 34 (deal with it). Kerowrow was a real charmer. She hung out with guys all the time. But has a huge crush on Neji and Gaara. Kerowrow was best friends with Naruto who has a huge crush on her but is good hiding it.

Her room mate is named Kiki Yuki. She mostly hangs out with the gossip girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Kiki used to go out with Naruto but broke up with him because he was too immature.

"What happened?" Kerowrow asked between pants.

"You were having a sex dream." Kiki answer from the twin bed that was right next to hers. Kerowrow blushed but then stared at her weirdly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kerowrow blushed.

//I should stop borrowing my father's books//

"Hmm…I don't know…maybe because you were moaning and say 'oh god'."

"Um…that doesn't prove anything! Maybe I just had a nightmare."

"Um…sure you did. I will tell Neji that later." Kerowrow blushed.

"Why are you going to tell Neji?" Kerowrow asked with a scared tone in her voice.

"Maybe because you were screaming 'Neji! Oh god! Don't stop'." Kiki smirked. Kerowrow sighed in frustration.

/She got to stop talking in her sleep/

Kerowrow went into the girl's bathhouse. It was four in the morning but she didn't care and did her usual routine. She wore her school uniform witch was a solid red skirt…a little bit higher then mid thigh, a white long collared sleeve skirt and red vest. She pulled on her white knee high socks and walked back into her dorm, B76.

Kerowrow loved this campus. It had old colonial walls and buildings with the halls having glass chandlers and red carpets also hard wood floor. There was a old style mall, a doctor, the high school and a psychologist. No one knew why the man was there, everything is perfect.

She opened the old wooden door and saw Kiki out of bed and brushing her brown hair. She wore her long white night gown. Kiki yawned.

"I am going to the bathhouse. I imagine you were just there." Kiki said. Kerowrow just nodded while she was doing a French braid in her hair.

Kiki opened the door, "Oh." she said as she turned around to look at Kerowrow, "I wont tell Neji your dream. Just tell me details about it later." Kiki walked out of the room.

"Baka." Kerowrow murmured.

Kiki went into the bathhouse. She saw Ino stripping down and placed her leg into the hot tub. Ino noticed her and smiled as she fully got in.

"What's up today?" Ino asked Kiki with a evil smirk that formed on her lips. Kiki got in. She really wanted to tell the dream that Kerowrow had but didn't have enough details to tell her Ino-chan.

"Well…there is something wrong with Kerowrow, but I don't have enough details yet." Kiki answered truthfully.

"Oh. Kerowrow Hatake. You know her dad tells everyone too much." Kiki chuckled at this.

"Remember when he showed us that picture?" Kiki said holding back her laugh. Ino was the first to let go. She remembered that moment so much.

It was a nice afternoon, the light shined in between a few clouds. The air smelled fresh and the cool breeze hit Kiki and her friend's faces when they entered into the gym.

They were all ready to go. Kiki had a lacy red shirt and white mini shorts, gym uniform for the girls, when Kakashi showed them a picture they would never forget.

Kakashi showed them a picture of Kerowrow, when she was a little girl…probably, three, in the bath tube…naked.

"Isn't she so cute? What happened?" Kakashi asked the group. Too bad for Kerowrow that she wasn't there to rip it up and scolded Kakashi. To make it even worse Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and even Neji was in that room at the time and saw the picture.

Ino and Kiki laughed at that moment as it made a picture in there minds.

Kerowrow landed on the bed. The dream was replaying in her mind and her face was extremely flushed. How she wanted Neji to touch her more and make her feel great over and over again. She shut her eyes.

The door swung open and there was Kiki dressed in her uniform and her hair in a high pony tail. Kiki shut the door and sat on her bed. She placed a smirked on her face.

"Now tell me…what happened in the dream?" Kiki asked.

Kerowrow blushed like crazy. She sighed.

"Neji he looked so hot and he just grabbed me. He pleasured me. Then you hit me with a pillow." Kerowrow answered.

"Um…details!" Kiki yelled.

"That is about it. I don't know what else to explain."

"Kerowrow, you need to go to the doctors and get the medicines."

"You mean stirrings?" Kiki only nodded. Then she got up. Kerowrow knew what stirrings do. They mess with the brain. Her friends don't take it even though they need too. Except Naruto, he takes them. You are suppose too when you start having sex dreams or start liking them. Kiki refused to take them and they had to force it down her throat. She takes them now. And the way it messes with the brain is that you will not like any one anymore when you take the medicine.

Almost everyone takes them because it was a law. That was one thing wrong with this town.

Kiki and Kerowrow got up and decided to walk to the bagel shop. It was called Bagel Street and it was a small little shop with a Colonial setting and made fresh delicious bagels that smelled so good.

They walked into the bagel shop when they noticed Kiba at the counter. Yep, he worked there. He needed the money for a car.

"_So I can get out of here._"

Kiba smirked at the both of them.

"The usual?" Kiba asked the two as they walked up to the counter.

"Sure." Kerowrow said. She smirked and winked at Kiba. He blushed slightly and went to the back to make the bagels.

"So what's up?" Kiba yelled to the two.

"Nothing much just that Kerowrow has to go to the doctors!" Kiki yelled back. Kerowrow blushed and elbowed Kiki in the arm, "Ouch."

"Oh!" They heard Kiba yelled, "Who was the lucky guy?"

"I'm not telling a soul." Kerowrow said. Kiba walked out of the back room with the two bagels toasted with cream cheese.

"Aw, come on." Kiba pouted. Kerowrow just stuck her tongue at him childishly. She grabbed her bagel and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kiki asked Kerowrow. Kerowrow stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. She placed a smirk on her face.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out." Kerowrow smirked and turned back around and went out the door.

"Where do you think she is going?" Kiba asked Kiki once Kerowrow went out the door.

"The doctors." Kiki answered simply.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked her. Kiki placed her finger on her head and winked.

"It is a sense."

Kerowrow walked into the cold hospital. She saw Ten-ten sitting on the chair with an angry face on and Sakura was holding the tight grip on Ten-ten's wrist so she can stay still. Kerowrow sat next to Sakura.

"What are you guys here for?" Kerowrow asked innocently even though she knew why they were there.

"Ten-ten here needs stirrings." Sakura said to Kerowrow with a little bit of a snotty voice.

"You bitch!" Ten-ten yelled angry and Sakura and was working her way to escape and punch Sakura in the face. Sakura quickly pinned Ten-ten down.

"Ten-ten. You're up." said the frail nurse. Her tight blonde curls rested on her shoulders and her green eyes shined.

Sakura pushed Ten-ten into the doctor's room. Kerowrow heard the stories of getting checked for stirrings. They took a blood sample of you and gave you four shots. One in your bicep, one in you stomach and one on your other lower arm and your hip. Kerowrow bite on her lower lip when she heard the scream of Ten-ten.

Kiki sat at the table with Kiba and was eating her bagel when she heard the question of Kiba that almost made her choke.

"Do you still take it?" Kiki looked up at Kiba. He was just looking at her.

"Yes, do you?" Kiki answered. Kiba looked at his feet.

"…No…" She placed her bagel down on the paper bag that laid on its side.

"What do you mean? Didn't you go to the doctor's office about three months ago?"

"Um…yeah. But I don't take it. I put it in my mouth and pretend to swallow it and really spit it out later." Kiki shook her head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kiba, why don't you take them?"

"I still don't want to lose the feeling of what I feel towards Hinata." (o! I know)

"I know. Hinata likes you too. But she lost that feeling after she started taking the medicine since she thought you were taking them." Kiba signed.

"I guess I have no choice." Kiba rose up from his seat.

"What?"

"I am going to take the stirrings." Kiba walked into the back room. Kiki put a smirk on her face. Hinata went to the doctors...she got the stirrings…but never took them.

Ten-Ten came out of the room with a blank look on her face and a piece of blue paper in her hand. Sakura was giggling and had her arm locked around her arm as she practically dragged the paralyzed Ten-Ten.

The frail women looked into the room again. Kerowrow's stomach went up to her Adam's Apple.

"Um…Kerowrow Hatake, you are next." she said in a smile little voice. Kerowrow gulped and nodded slightly.

"H-h-hai." Kerowrow managed to spilt out.

She walked into the cold room. It had a cold table with a white sheet that felt like paper, maybe it was. They had colorful pictures to make you feel better, but it didn't. The nurse, with her clammy and cold hands grabbed the heart pressure system. She wrapped it around her bicep and she pressed a red button and the wrap got smaller and smaller and it tightened against her bicep. It hurt and then the machine beeped and the nurse quietly pressed the green button underneath the red one and the wrap loosened and Kerowrow felt at ease.

The doctor came in and he held a huge needle in his hand. Kerowrow started to sweat. She gulped.

"93." the nurse told the doctor. He had grey hair and piercing lime green eyes. He wore all white except a button up blue shirt.

"Now hold still." The doctor commanded her. Kiki started to squirm and the nurse rolled up her sleeve and held her down by the shoulders.

//For a frail looking women she sure is strong//

The doctor placed the needle on her bicep and pushed it in. Kiki screamed with shock but immediately stopped when it felt only like a pinch and wasn't bad at all. The nurse let go and Kerowrow just totally relaxed right there.

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" the nurse winked at her. Kiki groaned a bit but bit on her lip.

The doctor wrote something on a piece of blue paper.

"You will get stirrings tomorrow if you bring this paper to your school nurse." The doctor told Kerowrow. She nodded, almost paralyzed.

She dragged her feet out of the doctor's room and out of the hospital.

Kiki saw Kiba, he put the pills in his mouth and swallowed. She motioned Kiba to come over here.

"I swallowed it." Kiba complained. He opened his mouth and there was no pill, he did indeed swallow the pill.

"What do you feel?" Kiki asked him. Kiba pondered at this question. It was a minute till Kiba shrugged.

"I don't feel anything." Kiba answered truthfully.

Kiki smirked and then the church bells rang indicating that it was time for school. They both looked at each other and nodded. Kiba took off his apron and threw it to the back room. They both walked out and Kiba locked the door behind him.

They saw Kerowrow look extremely shocked, dragging her feet, with a blue piece of paper in her hands.

"She did go to the doctors." Kiba pointed out as they both went up to her.

The boy's school uniform was a long sleeve white button up shirt, kakis, a red tie and as an option, witch most guys wore was a red coat. Kiba wore his, but it wasn't buttoned and he tie was loosely on.

Kerowrow and Kiba said good bye to Kiki. She just had a sly smile on and walked away to se her friends. Kerowrow and Kiba went up to Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Lee.

"Hey guys." Kerowrow said as she folded the paper and handed it to Kiba. He stared at her weirdly.

"I don't need these!" Kiba yelled at her. Kiki punched Kiba in the arm.

"Shh. She up teme! You have pockets so hold it for a bit." Kiki told him. He just groaned and placed the blue folded up paper in his pocket.

"Hey Kerowrow." Neji said as he locked her head and rustled her hair, she even spent ten minutes on her hair. And it was wasted! Kerowrow blushed, "I just can't wait till gym third period."

He was the only one who didn't wear his jacket, his sleeves were rolled up, and his tie was nicely on.

Kerowrow broke free from his grip and tried to punch him in the face but he dodged it and Kerowrow gave up on him.

"Shut up teme." Kerowrow scolded.

Kiki went up to her friends.

"What is wrong with Ten-ten?" Kiki asked everyone as Kiki looked at Ten-ten who had a blank look on her face.

"Nothing!" Ten-ten blurted out.

"Stirrings." Ino told Kiki. Ten-ten sighed in frustration, there was no need to argue right now.

"Same with Kerowrow." Kiki told everyone. The girls gasped then squealed.

"No wonder why Kerowrow was there when I went into the doctors room." Ten-ten pointed out.

"Kerowrow had a sex dream?" Ino asked. Kiki just simply nodded and walked inside.

Kerowrow looked at Sasuke. She just hard about his past yesterday and how he ended up here.

His brother was so nice to him, and sometimes taught him how to train. His father didn't really care about Sasuke, only his brother and didn't care about Sasuke becoming a shinobi. Kerowrow didn't know what a shinobi was but all the guys knew. One day when Sasuke came back from school a little late, his whole clan was destroyed.

His own brother did it! And the only reason why he didn't kill Sasuke as well is that he wanted to see if Sasuke would be strong and he is not worth killing a pathetic weak loser right now. He was six then, now he is 14. Just like everyone else.

He had his jacket on and it was un-buttoned. His first button was un-buttoned showing a little bit of his sexy pale skin and his tie loosely on.

"Ohayo Ke-chan." Naruto said. He used her nickname all the time and Kerowrow knew that he has a crush on her, well at least had.

He wore his jacket half un-buttoned and his tie loosely on.

Kiba stopped right in front of the nurse's office when everyone else kept walking. Kerowrow knew he had stopped so she stopped a little distance farther away then shot around. She looked at him, he had a sly face on and reached into his pocket. Then he pulled out the folded blue paper.

Kerowrow gasped.

"Oh Ke-chan," Kiba joked and sang at the same time. Kerowrow gave him a death glare.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kerowrow warned.

"Oh I will. I will." Kiba said to her then yelled, "Hey guys!"

Kiki and her friends walked down the hall to Ino's locker. She did he combo and opened it.

"So, what is the latest news?" Hinata asked.

"Other then Kerowrow having a sex dream?" Sakura asked.

"What guy?" Ino asked Kiki. Kiki put a sly face on.

"It depends, what guy did you dream of Ten-ten?" Kiki asked Ten-ten. She just blushed different shades of pink and red then Kiki was giggling, "Come on, tell us." Sakura knew the guy but no one else. Ten-ten looked at her feet and twirled her fingers.

"N-Neji." Ten-ten managed to spilt out. Kiki couldn't help it but she started to laugh, and laugh. Ten-ten put an anger face on, "What is so damn funny?"

"I…is…nothing…" Kiki managed to say between laughs. This was too funny.

"So who did Kerowrow dream about?" Ino asked Kiki. Kiki put up her pointer finger telling everyone 'one minute'. She laughed till tears went down her cheeks and her stomach ailed. Kiki stopped laughed and took a deep breath.

"Kerowrow had a sex dream with," Kiki took a long pause to create suspense, "Neji."

The girls, except Ten-ten, laughed. Now they know why Kiki was laughing so much.

The guys turned around and Kerowrow ran up to Kiba and snatched the blue paper. And put it behind her back.

"Nothing!" Kiki yelled. She blushed and Naruto put a sly look on his face.

"Oh, I think it is something." Naruto said. The guys walked up to her but Kerowrow was backing up till Sasuke ran up to her and went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kerowrow blushed but then he let go. He put a sly face on and the gang started laughing, except Kerowrow…

//Why are they laughing//

Kerowrow blushed bright red when she felt her hands…there was nothing in them. She shot around to see that Sasuke had a folded up blue paper in his hand.

"Teme! Give it back!" Kerowrow yelled. Sasuke raised his hand up high in the air, with the paper in his hand. Kerowrow jumped up to get it, but she kept missing, Sasuke was 5'7" while Kerowrow was 5'3", so she was short.

"You want it?" Sasuke joked. The boys laughed, "You got to earn it." Sasuke brought his face close to hers.

They did this all the time but this seemed different to Kerowrow. Now that she had a sex dream, and guys wanting to grope you, it was way too different now. Kerowrow kept bushing. She shook it off and now became angry.

The guys didn't know that Naruto took stirrings, Kiki told Kerowrow take. Then Naruto stopped being so sexual and became immature. So Kiki broke up with him when he told her that he couldn't do this anymore and he took stirrings. But he never told the guys.

Kerowrow became so angry that she pinned Sasuke to the floor. Sasuke put a sly smile on his face. He leaned closer to her.

**That is the first chappie, it was long but I will put it on the second chappie. And this is a yoai, but it will happen in the later chapters. I don't know the pairing just yet. **

**BUT IN THE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT PAIRING YOU WANT! PLZ REVIEW, NO FLAMES, I NEED SOME LOVE!!**


	2. Turning Point

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and never will…sadly…xD**

**Notes-**

**Yeah…notes here…**

**Enjoy…**

**Recap!! 90210**

Kerowrow became so angry that she pinned Sasuke to the floor. Sasuke put a sly smile on his face. He leaned closer to her.

Now…on to the story!

He started nibbling at her neck and licking it.

"Who was it about?" Sasuke asked her between kisses. The guys were laughing, they were having the time of their lives watching Kerowrow being tortured.

Kerowrow couldn't speak at all. She was just blushing bright red.

"Who?" He repeated and moved to her cheek. He was licking and kissing it.

"I…I…um…hn…not…you…" Kerowrow manage to say as she held back her moans.

"Are you sure?" he asked as there lips collided and Kerowrow was holding back her moan. He just shoved his tongue in her mouth and felt his way around. Kerowrow felt paralyzed. She couldn't talk, she couldn't move.

Her arms became wobbly and then gave out. Actually deepening the kiss. Sasuke broke the kiss to breath. Kerowrow was panting hard, bright red and couldn't even move.

"Well, well." everyone heard a girl said. Kerowrow looked up and blushed even more of embarrassment.

The girls stopped laughing.

"That is funny." Ino said. Sakura playfully punched Ino's arm.

"It wasn't that funny Ino-pig." Ten-ten said angrily. Hinata chuckled.

"Yes it was." Kiki told her.

Then a girl with four pigtails and black eyes walked by with the school uniform and some of her friends.

Kerowrow hated Temari so much. She is so perfect, most of the guys drool over her and Kerowrow finds it really annoying when they talk about her all the time. She had her first two buttons un-button and showed some of her cleavage. Also her skirt was rolled up so if she jumps or even slightly leans over you saw her pink under wear. Kerowrow wore black short shorts underneath her skirt since the day the guys tricked her and pulled up her skirt for enjoyment.

Temari threw the girls a smirk as she pasted them. Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"She thinks she could get Neji-kun." Ten-ten pointed out.

"Maybe she can." Hinata told everyone. All the girls looked at her.

"You must be joking me." Ino said. Hinata blushed with embarrassment.

"I was just joking…"

"Good." the girls smiled.

"You guys don't like Neji-kun anyway." Ten-ten warned them. The girls just smirked.

"Well we take stirrings so we don't have a crush on anyone." Kiki pointed out to Ten-ten.

"Do you think she takes them?"

"No." Sakura snorted.

"Like she would, she probably pretends to take them so they don't force it down there throat." Kiki said.

"Let's get to class." Ino said. The girls nodded and walked together to their classes.

Sakura- English

Ino, Kiki- Math

Hinata- Art

Ten-ten- Gym (lucky her)

The girls were walking when they saw Kerowrow on the ground, on top of Sasuke, and his tongue shoving down her throat.

"Well, well." Kiki said. Everyone looked at her.

"You know there are dorms for that." Ino added. Sasuke stroked Kerowrow's hair. Then looked at the group of girls.

"You are just jealous you aren't getting anything." Sasuke told them. The guys laughed. The girls put frowns on there face. Kerowrow pushed off Sasuke and ran up to Kiki.

"You don't believe it do you?" Kerowrow asked Kiki. She just smirked.

"I might." Kiki said. Then messed up Kerowrow's hair by rubbing it.

"Bye Ke-chan." Ino called out making the girls laugh as they walked away.

Kerowrow was too embarrassed to look at the guys. And they were laughing from her torture. Kerowrow started speed walking to her locker so she can get her things for Health.

Naruto was the only one who followed her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her. Kerowrow shot around and all the Naruto did was stare at her in complete shock.

Kerowrow's eyes were red and watery. A tears rolled off her cheeks.

The Naruto went up to her and used his hand to whip off all her tears. Ke-chan smiled.

Kiki and Ino said good-bye to all the girls, having their last laugh. Everyone went their separate ways except Kiki and Ino went to Math.

"Jeez, they have dorms for that." Ino kept complaining.

"Yeah, but I thought she likes Neji." Kiki pointed out.

"I know!" Ino stopped walking to see Kerowrow hugging Naruto. Kiki kept walking but once she realized that her Ino-pig wasn't following her she looked behind her to see Ino staring at something.

Kiki walked up to her to see the scene.

"That little slut." Ino whispered to Kiki. But Kiki didn't listen, just paid close attention on Kerowrow's face. It was wet.

/She was crying/

Kiki gasped.

"Ke-chan." they heard Naruto whisper. Kiki grabbed on to Ino's wrist and pulled her toward the Math room.

Ino was struggling to be free.

"Hey! Why are you doing this?" Ino asked.

"I saw Ke-chan." Kiki let go of Ino's wrist and stopped walking.

"What?"

"Kerowrow, she was crying. Naruto was comforting her."

"Oh. I guess I didn't see." Ino said with a tone of guilt in her voice.

"Come on," Kiki said, "Class is starting."

Kerowrow smiled and Naruto. He smiled back.

"I see you are better." Naruto said. He came closer to her, "Please- please don't cry like that again. I want you to stay happy."

Kerowrow's smile became bigger as she walked even closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed into him. No, they did not kiss, she hugged him and she wouldn't let go. Naruto wrapped his arms around her so it deepens the hug.

Kerowrow's tears escaped again and her face was wet. She shut her eyes, she didn't want this moment to end.

"Ke-chan." Naruto whispered.

They stopped hugging and the gang walked up to them. Kerowrow quickly whipped away her tears so she looked fine.

Sasuke handed her a blue folded paper.

"Here." Sasuke said. Kerowrow quickly grabbed it.

"I have to go to class." Kerowrow said and then speed walked to the Health room…

Kerowrow- Health

Naruto- Science

Gaara- Gym

Sasuke- English

Lee- Math (o, lucky Kiki and Ino)

Kiba- Social Studies

Choji- Gym

Shikamaru- Art

Everyone walked their separate ways. Kerowrow loved this school because every three periods there would be a twenty minute break. And lunch was only a half an hour because of the twenty minute breaks.

Kiki and Ino walked into the Math room and took their seats in the back row.

"I cant believe…I mean…" Ino stuttered. Kiki playfully punched Ino's arm.

"Calm down. It is the past now." Kiki told Ino. Ino just smirked.

"Yeah, I know." Ino sounded slightly better, "I wonder how Gym is going." Ino and Kiki giggled.

At the gym room…

Everyone was just talking since Kakashi-sensei wasn't here yet. The church bells rang saying the class started.

Ten-ten went up to Gaara and Choji. She put a sly smirk on her face.

"Ohayo guys." Ten-ten said. The guys looked at her.

"Do I know you?" Choji asked. Ten-ten fake giggled.

"Oh Choji! You are so funny."

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"Oh-" Ten-ten was about to say something about Ke-chan but Kakashi-sensei came in and blew his whistle.

"Everyone get in your groups." Kakashi demanded.

"Damn." Ten-ten said under her breath. She was not grouped up with Gaara nor Choji, "Have to wait till break time."

At Math…

The door swung open and there was Lee.

He wore everything correctly. His red coat buttoned up right along with his tie on correctly and tight.

"Oh great…I forgot that it is day 5. We have class with bushy brows." Kiki told Ino.

Another thing with this school is that they have five different days. Now here is how it goes (this is how my schedule goes, so bear with me if you don't know)

Day 1-

Periods- 1,2,3,4,5

Day 2-

Periods- 5,6,7,8,1

Day 3-

Periods- 2,3,4,5,6

Day 4-

Periods- 7,8,1,2,3

Day 5-

Periods- 4,5,6,7,8

That was the schedule. And those are the main classes. After that is the classes you signed up for. There was four classes. Kiki and her friends planned the same classes but Ke-chan didn't and she was only in 1 class with Naruto, 2 with Gaara, 1 with Sasuke and 1 with Neji.

Three periods later (break time)-

The outside was a park with a couple of benches that didn't have any back, Sakura trees, and beautiful flowers that looked so beautiful and it was spring so the air was nice a clear. There was something called the circle that everyone went to at break time or at lunch. It was a gray brick huge circle and cement benches that had no backs that were at the rim of the circle and outside of the circle was Sakura tress, roses, tulips, buttercups and other exotic flowers.

"Yes," Kerowrow said with a sigh of relief, "Break time. I have been bored all day." she sat on one of the grey cement benches.

Neji sat next to her while Sasuke leaned against a tree.

"Aren't you going to go…" the end of Sasuke's sentence trailed off. Kerowrow then blushed when she realized what he meant. She stood up.

"Yeah," Kerowrow looked up at everyone, "Say good bye to the old me."

"It is not like you are going away forever." Neji said. Kerowrow looked at him. Her heart raced. Maybe, it was a good time to tell him how she felt. Or…by a kiss.

She leaned in…

Kiki and Sakura came out side.

"Ah, break," Sakura began as she cupped her hands and gazed up at the clear blue sky, "What makes these twenty minutes so beautiful? The scenery, the gossip?"

"The gossip." Kiki answered as she pointed to Kerowrow.

"Holy mother f-er. Ten-ten must not see this."

"See…what?" a voice asked behind them. They turned their heads around in complete shock. There was the rest of the group…including Ten-ten.

"Um!" Sakura yelled.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Kiki said as she grabbed Ten-ten shoulders. Ten-ten smacked her off and looked in front of her. Ten-ten gasped.

"KEROWROW!" Ten-ten screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kerowrow moved in closer to Neji. He smirked.

"Do you want a good-bye kiss?" Neji asked as he placed his hand on her cheek. She nodded, "Good."

Their lips collided. Kerowrow wrapped her arms around Neji's neck while he wrapped his arms around her small waist. It was a small kiss till Neji made it more serious.

"KEROWROW!" the group her a girl scream at the top of her lung. They broke the kiss. There was Ten-ten.

She. Was. Pissed.

Kerowrow let go.

"Um…um…" Kerowrow tried to began, "I have to go to the nurse!" and Kerowrow ran to go to the nurse.

Ten-ten grabbed her collar and that made her shirt ripped. Kerowrow landed to the ground.

The shirt in the front got ripped half way and the front of the vest was a little torn and the back was fine, but wrinkled because Ten-ten grabbed it. Kerowrow looked up at her. You saw her cleavage. The girls stared at her chest.

"It is huge!" Ino complained. She folded her arms against her chest.

"What do you wear to cover that?" Sakura asked her.

"Cover bandages, but I guess they fell off because of someone." Kerowrow complained, "What do you want from me Ten-ten."

"You knew." Ten-ten yelled angrily as she got closer to her. Kerowrow kept scooting back.

"What?"

"You knew I liked Neji-kun."

"Huh?" she stopped scooting, "You like Neji." Kerowrow covered her mouth…trying hard to cover her laugh.

"What is so damn funny?" Ten-ten asked as she grabbed Kerowrow's vest and pulled her up.

"No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made…" Kerowrow sang in a monotone voice. Ten-ten let go and Kerowrow ran.

"Heroes are made when you make a choice...  
You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right…" Kiki added while singing in a monotone voice.

"W-what is that?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Kerowrow wrote a song once about what happened to her. Remember Mikey?" Kiki asked them. They all bowed their heads.

Mikey kept getting harassed by his mother. That is when he grabbed his father's shot gun and shot himself. And Kerowrow was right in front of him. She just stood there, she couldn't stop him.

"And Toru," Kiki added.

He was left alone, no one cared about him. He sat alone, no one cared. No one wanted him dead but when he got home he thought about suicide. He brought a gun to school and brought it to his head. If someone would care and be kind, he wouldn't be dead.

"She wrote a song about that?" Gaara asked. Kiki nodded.

"Maybe I should leave," Kiba said out loud. The group looked at him. He just kept looking up at the sky, hands stuffed in his pockets. Neji sighed.

"Maybe I should too." Neji added on to Kiba. Kiba had a purpose. He couldn't help being here too, Neji. He always hated this place. He came here about six years ago. And he hated this place right away.

Kiba lived here his whole life here and wanted to leave once Sasuke came and told them stories of the other world that had ninjas and normal teens that can just go out in public. He wanted to be like that. And run away with Hinata and live in peace.

Kerowrow ran into the nurse's office.

"Nurse!" Kerowrow yelled. The women who looked about mid forties glared at Kerowrow…probably the way her outfit looked.

"What is it Hatake Kerowrow?" the women asked her as she folded her arms on the desk. Her teal eyes glaring at her.

"Ten-ten ripped my outfit. I need a new one."

"Anything else?" she asked her as she picked up the phone to dial the office.

Kerowrow blushed.

"Um…here…" Kerowrow said in a slight whisper as she placed the blue crumpled piece of paper on the nurse's desk.

"Hm what do we have here?" the nurse picked up the paper and unfolded it. She smirked, "I see."

She dialed some numbers.

"Hai sir. We have another one." she smirked. Kerowrow took two steps back. This was scaring her.

"Hai, Hai, bye." she hung up the phone and picked it up again.

Once again…she dialed numbers…

"Hai, we need another vest and collared shirt for a girl." "What size? Hm…" she looked up at Kerowrow, "Extra large."

Kerowrow covered her chest with her arms.

"Ahem. I wear a wrapping, it just got ripped. I wear a small."

"Fine! Scratch that. Small." Kerowrow smirked. The nurse sighed and hung up the phone.

"Your medicine will be here in five minutes. You should stay here." Kerowrow nodded.

Kiki looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet.

"You guys shouldn't leave!" Hinata yelled out. Everyone shot their heads to look at her. Was this Hinata screaming? That was not normal.

"I know I will not leave. I have to many friends and hopes and dreams to just give up." Naruto told everyone.

"This is a drag." Shikamaru complained…as usual.

"What? This place is not a drag!" Ino complained, "This is where all our friends are!"

"Um! Not the place, just the conversation."

"But at the same time I am happy." Kiba said as he held his chin, going back to the subject of him leaving.

"What?" the girls asked.

"I am happy I met all these people. And I heard the outside world is like crap from Sasuke."

"Well there is murders here too. Don't forget all of your friends." Sasuke pointed out at him.

"Damn it. You had to remind me of that." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"WE TALKED ABOUT THAT ONLY TWO MINUTES AGO!" Sakura yelled.

"We did?"

Kerowrow came back outside with her whole outfit perfect again…and a small chest.

Kerowrow sat on one of the hospital beds and just stared at the ceiling.

"Who was the guy?" the nurse winked at Kerowrow. She threw a death glare.

"I am not telling. But for some reason…I feel so alone."

"Huh?" Kerowrow shook her head.

"Nothing."

The door opened. And from then on…marked a turning point for Kerowrow's life…


End file.
